


Party Planning

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [39]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bog making up strip card games, Card Games, F/M, Gambling, Human AU, Oral, Party, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: How to turn a boring game of Solitaire into something more interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts), [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts).



Carrying four shopping bags full of groceries in each arm, Bog only managed to get the apartment door open with the skill of having done this before, but also because he had very long legs and good balance. 

Bog managed to open the door by standing on one leg and with the foot of the other leg, he managed to turn the knob. He then pushed the door the rest of the way open with his hip and elbow. 

Tonight, he and Marianne were throwing an engagement party for her sister Dawn and her fiancé Sunny. The party was going to be held in Bog and Marianne’s tiny apartment since the party was suppose to be fairly intimate, just a few good friends and family. It was going to be an interesting test of how many people could fit in a one bedroom apartment because Bog knew that a few friends always ended up being more than either he or Marianne were counting on. 

As Bog stumbled inside, he saw that Marianne had finished decorating, which was really sad, a banner that read congratulations and a few streamers were the extent of her decorations. Bog narrowed his eyes. Oh, he could see what had happened. They had decided to divide the party duties, he would go buy the food and drink, she would decorate. 

He now saw he had gotten the short end of that particular stick. 

Marianne was sitting at the kitchen table with a deck of cards playing solitaire. Bog set the bags down and came over to lean on the back of her chair. She didn't bother to look at him as she set a card down. “Bog, what are you doing?” 

He set his chin on her head. “I am really impressed with how you decorated the place.” 

Marianne continued to play her cards. “Is that sarcasm I hear?” 

“Now why on earth would I be sarcastic? I mean this is such a beautifully decorated apartment, I can see you put so much of yourself into it.” 

Marianne made a rude noise. Laughing, he moved to flop down in the seat beside her. 

“Well, I think I picked up everything for the party; booze, lots of snacks and some balloons for us to blow up.” Marianne frowned putting a card down before glancing around. 

“I thought you were going to get helium balloons?” 

He grunted. “They were a lot more expensive than the manual balloons. I thought money toward booze was more important.” 

She chuckled and shrugged. “True.” 

Bog watched her play quietly for a couple of seconds. “Ever play strip solitaire?” 

She quirked her eyebrow at him, a lopsided grin on her lips. “You just made that up.” 

“I did not!” Bog threw his hands in the air smirking at her. 

Placing the rest of her cards on the table Marianne crossed her arms over her chest. “Alright then—how do you play?” 

* 

A few minutes later, after finding another deck of cards. Bog was sitting across from Marianne. 

“Okay, I will play my own deck, and you can keep using your cards. Anytime either one of us doesn't use their entire hand of cards, they have to take off a piece of clothing.” 

Bog grinned clearly proud of himself. Marianne smirked. Yeah, he was making this up as he went. 

“Okay. Let's get started. we have a couple of hours before the party and I am going to see you naked well before then.” Bog smiled, thinking that Marianne's grin was feral and sexy. 

Bog returned her smirk with one of his own. “Oh, so sure yer going to win?” 

“Oh, very sure I'm going to win.” Marianne smiled. 

Bog narrowed his eyes as he placed his cards on the table. “Let's go.” 

* 

The first round they both lost so they both took their socks off. Marianne gave Bog a sly smile, running her foot up his leg. Bog pressed his lips together in order not to react, but when her foot pressed between his legs Bog couldn't help the hiss of pleasure. 

Marianne gave him a triumphant grin as Bog murmured. “Yer a dirty woman Marianne.” 

“You love it.” She giggled and Bog shrugged. “Aye.” 

The next round went to Marianne. She gave Bog a smile, running her tongue along her teeth, her chin resting in her hand as her eyes roamed over him. “Shirt please.” 

Bog grumbled, but he reached back and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the pile of socks. Marianne leaned back in her chair her eyes wandering over his chest and stomach. God she loved Bog's body! Lean muscles, those tattooed arms... just the right amount of hair on his chest to play with and that thin line of black hair that ran down his abdomen and disappeared into his jeans. She pressed her lips together with just the thought of what waited in those jeans...it was enough to have her squirming a little in her seat before she started to concentrate on the next round. 

* 

Round three, Marianne won again, causing Bog to curse under his breath. She grinned wickedly. “Should have played poker, you might have stood a chance, but I doubt it.” 

She winked at him. 

“Oh. Let's see, since I won again, I think I want those jeans now.” 

Bog stood up with a smirk on his delicious lips and started unbuttoning his jeans. Instead of undoing them slowly, he simply ripped down the buttons down, popping them swiftly. 

“Hey now!! Not so fast there cowboy.” Marianne leaned her chair back on two legs. “Go nice and slow so a lady can enjoy it.” 

Bog smirked. “Oh you want a striptease do you?” 

“Hey, I'm winning, and yes I do,” she said with an exaggerated nod. “Slow.” 

Bog chuckled, but he slid the jeans off his hips gradually. 

Marianne smirked. “Oh yeah. Momma likes.” 

Bog snorted as he continued to push them down his long legs. Marianne chewed on her bottom lip while she watched him. The man drove her absolutely crazy with lust. 

Bog kicked the jeans off, picking them up and tossing them onto the pile of clothing...his clothing. He was wearing a pair of boxers that Marianne had bought him for his birthday, black with tiny gold hearts. Marianne felt the heat pooling in her groin. She loved the way the boxers rested along his hips, the flat planes of his stomach, the way the muscles sloped downward toward his groin, but the bulge in the boxers was what drew her undivided attention. 

Bog was blushing. The way Marianne was staring at him, it boosted a man's ego, but he was always a little bit shy too. It still amazed him that she wanted him the way she did. He took his seat again causing Marianne to pout. 

She pointed at his boxers. “Those boxers are mine.” She grinned. 

Bog smirked. “Oh you think so?” 

* 

Round four went to Bog. His grin was wide. “Pants,” was all he said. 

“Not the shirt?” Marianne gave him a quizzical look. 

“Nope, pants.” Bog grinned. 

Marianne stood and turned so her back was to him as she began to shimmy out of her jeans. Bog's mouth watered watching her. She had the most tight little...petite...mmmm. I love her ass, he thought. He had forgotten she was wearing those little panties with the blue roses on them. Watching her ass wiggle as she slipped out of her pants had him squirming this time. She shot a coy look over her shoulder just as she dropped the jeans to her ankles. 

She turned back around and kicked her pants over to where the rest of Bog's clothing lay. “Ready?” She grinned with a determined expression on her face. 

Bog's body was definitely ready to throw the cards off the table and take her right here, right now, but that would mean forfeiting the game and he never forfeited a game. 

* 

Round five and Marianne won. She jumped up from the table with a hoot. 

“HA! I want my boxers.” She made a “give me” motion with her hand. 

When Bog stood up, her eyes were immediately drawn to the outline of a bulge. She grinned, her gaze running up his body like a heated caress. Bog blushed. It didn't really matter how long they were together; they would be old and grey and he would still blush at the heated lustful looks she would give him, the predator eyeing her prey. 

Never in a million years did he think he would be the one to elicit a look like that in those caramel colored eyes. 

She made the hand motion again. “Underwear.” 

Bog grinned and slowly, very slowly this time, inched the boxers down his long legs. Marianne swallowed watching his erection appear, long, thick, hard... and all for her. 

Bog kicked his underwear over to the rest of the clothing. “Now what? You won,” he murmured. 

“Hmm...now what should I get as the winner?” Marianne grinned at him then motioned with her finger. “Come here big boy.” 

Bog laughed walking over to her. Marianne spread her legs so he could stand between them and ran her hands up his hips then along his stomach leaning forward to flick her tongue over his engorged member. Bog jerked at the touch of her tongue, but he didn't touch her yet, waiting to see what she wanted him to do. 

Her hands wrapped around to caress his rear, squeezing her fingers into his flesh pushing him forward, her mouth sliding over him. 

Bog's knees almost buckled. He had to grab onto the table with one hand causing it to wobble knocking some of the cards to the floor. 

Marianne slathered his shaft with her tongue exploring the texture of his skin, enjoying the way her tongue slid over his satin soft skin. The low almost pained sounding groans he made when she sucked just a little harder made her heart hammer; she squirmed on her chair, her core arching. She kept the movements of her lips and tongue slow, pulling him closer then dragging her lips up his length, then gradually down again, holding him deep in her mouth, her teeth adding texture, her tongue swirling before she pulled him out, only to do the whole thing over again. 

As Bog watched her, the lids over his blue eyes were heavy, one hand on the table to keep himself steady, the other having moved to her hair. He closed his eyes once, his head rolling back when she performed a particularly pleasant twirl of her tongue, his groan coming from deep in his throat. “Aaahh....Marianne...” 

Marianne enjoyed the feeling of his fingers in her hair. He didn't pull or tug, his fingers caressed her scalp softly, tenderly. The heated moans of her name on his breath caused her body to tighten, the need to feel him inside her caused her whole body to throb with need. 

She held his erection with one hand, her other hand still cupping his rear as she looked up at him. She wanted to watch the expression in his eyes while she traced her lips over the head of his shaft. Bog shuddered. 

“I want you Bog. I want you right now,” Marianne moaned, her tongue circling him until he shuddered again. She grinned, but then she was laughing as Bog snatched her up from the chair, lifting her off her feet. 

He carried her to the bedroom setting her on her feet next to the bed. His hands were shaking, his whole body flush, his erection shimmering from the dampness of her mouth on him. 

Marianne took a shuddering breath gazing at him. He was beautiful. 

She started to unbutton her shirt, when Bog reached forward to take over the task. Once he had her shirt undone he shoved it over her shoulders, immediately attacking her neck. 

Marianne groaned In delight; his hands felt hot on her own heated flesh, his erection burned where it touched her naked stomach. Bog reached around to unlatch her bra which had become too tight, too restraining. Just the barest touch of his fingertips slipped up her spine, producing a moan from her as she arched into his touch. Bog's hands came around to caress her ribs, his thumbs teasing the underside of her breasts. 

Marianne arched into his touch again, needing more, her eyes closing for a moment at the sheer bliss of his hands on her. Bog smiled as he felt her respond to him. He bowed over her, his lips brushing against her skin, heated breath caressing the top of her breasts while his fingers slid the bra down her arms, the garment dropping to the floor. He gently directed her back to the bed where he laid her against the blankets, his mouth caressing her nipples, brushing his lips tenderly across her sensitive skin. Marianne moaned arching her breasts into his mouth. One of Bog's hand's caressed her stomach moving lower until he was slipping his fingers under the flimsy fabric of her panties. Her fingers moved through Bog's thick hair, then down his neck to his shoulders feeling the movement of muscle beneath her fingers. 

His long fingers caressed the hair that lightly curled around her sex, seeking lower, deeper until he parted her, feeling the heat radiating from her core. Marianne sighed, her hips rocking toward his touch. She whispered. 

“Oh Bog...” 

His fingers glided lower. He rubbed softly caressing her tenderly, feeling the dampness of her pleasure soaking his fingers. 

“I think we need to get these off of you...” he hissed against her breast. 

Marianne shivered with a smile. Bog ran his tongue down her body, licking his way along her stomach. He hooked his long nimble fingers against the cloth of her panties and smoothly slipped the garment down her hips and past her lean legs to drop them on the floor alongside her bra and shirt. 

Bog grinned at her showing off those sexily crooked teeth of his that she loved. His hair that was usually swept back was now flopping over his brow softening his sharp features, making him look sexier, rumpled...she loved when he looked disheveled. 

Bog moved like a predator, dropping slowly to his knees, placing his hands on her knees, gently spreading her legs. Marianne leaned up on her elbows to look down at him. 

His smile, the gleam in his eyes turned decidedly wicked when he leaned forward and breathed onto her extremely sensitive sex. 

Marianne dropped back down with a groan. His breath tickled, but it also felt like waves of erotic heat were caressing her. He squeezed her thighs blowing his breath against her again, a slow, hot exhale of his breath against her clitoris. Marianne moaned again which prompted Bog to lean forward and scrape his teeth across her, just the barest touch of his teeth against her sensitive nub. Marianne rolled her hips with a mewl of need. Bog caressed her thighs, leaning in to lick the underside of her thighs, biting his way down gently, gnawing at the soft skin until he returned to her core. He grinned to himself. Marianne was on her back groaning, digging her hands into the blankets over her head nearly thrashing when his tongue caressed her, gliding up between her folds. 

“Oh Bog!! You're horrible!!” she whined which only made him laugh. 

“Yes, yes I am!” That was when he licked hard, using the entirety of his tongue on her. Marianne gasped, coming up off the bed for a moment, her eyes even crossed! 

Bog wrapped an arm around one of her legs hauling her closer, no more teasing. He began licking and sucking on her, drinking his fill of her, his wicked tongue twirling and flicking until Marianne was crying with need. She climaxed swiftly, her thrashing and seeking hands tearing the blankets off the bed. 

Bog held her to him continuing to lick, suck, crawling onto his knees on the bed yanking her up and closer as he bent down on her. Marianne pressed her free foot down on the mattress, raising her hips to thrust toward Bog's wicked mouth as held tight to her leg that was over his shoulder. 

“BOG BOG BOG!!!” She screamed his named, the slight uncomfortable pain from his fingers pressing into her thigh combined with Bog's tongue and lips had her almost delirious with pleasure, panting on her next orgasm until she thought she would pass out. 

Bog set her hips down and began to crawl on top of her, his lips wet with her fluids. He grinned down at her. His blue eyes glowed in his face when he licked his lips looking her right in the eyes as he did it accompanied by a “Mmm....” He smacked his lips quietly, grinning like the devil himself. 

Marianne shuddered watching his tongue dance across his lips. 

“Mmm...Marianne....” He winked at her. 

Marianne groaned. “Take me now you dirty Scotsman!” 

Bog chuckled, lifting her leg back up to drape across his shoulder. She reached up to run her fingers down his face smiling. “I love you Bog King.” 

Bog's eyes met hers. The emotion there was raw, tender she could feel how much he cared about her just by looking into those intense blue eyes. 

She felt him hovering at her entrance, ready to take her. He whispered back, his accent thick as his tongue rolled over the words. 

“I love you too Marianne Summerfield.” 

With that, he took her, thrusting into her in one slow movement, pressing himself fully into her, pressing deep. Marianne gasped, tears of love and pleasure springing to her eyes. Bog grabbed one of her hands, lacing his fingers with hers, his other hand holding her thigh while he pressed into her. Slow, deep thrusts, taking his time to pleasure her. 

Marianne was panting, gasping for breath as she stroked his face, holding his cheek guiding his mouth down to hers. Bog pressed hard, pulling back then pressing hard again squeezing her fingers with his. Marianne's muscles tightened around him. Bog groaned with a slight whimper, dropping her leg from his shoulder to intertwine his fingers with her other hand. 

Marianne wrapped both legs around his waist when he grabbed her other hand, his fingers weaving with hers. 

Marianne hissed. “Harder Bog...harder...” 

Bog was panting, a single bead of sweat rolled down his face from his temple. “I won't be able to hold back long Marianne.” 

She smiled taking a quick nip at his lips. “I don't care. I need you hard and fast Bog...” 

He stared at her for a moment, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. He pressed his teeth into his bottom lip just before he stated to move. 

Marianne cried out with pleasure when his hips started thrusting hard, deep and fast. The sound and feel of him pounding against her caused her to cry out his name. “BOG!! OH YES!!” 

Bog leaned forward pressing into her; his thrusts were powerful. He dipped and drove his hips up slightly hitting her inner core in such a way that Marianne was sure she would simply pass out from the pleasure of him. Bog was hitting something deep inside, his hard thrusts banging into her at such a pace that Marianne had to scream out her orgasm, her hips coming up off the bed again. “YES!! OH BOG YES!!” 

Bog growled, panting, moaning, bowing his body over her, his hips smacking into her, though it wasn't the way she felt but the cry of his name that had him falling over the edge. 

He came hard and powerful crying out loudly. “OH GOD MARIANNE!!!” 

“Ahh!!! Bog!!” Marianne swooned feeling light headed. Their fingers were pressing tightly into each others hands to the point that their knuckles turned red and white. 

Their shared orgasm seemed to last forever. Bog let out a shuddering breath, collapsing on top of Marianne. He loosened his grip on her fingers, nuzzling her neck to tender nips and caresses of his lips. Marianne smiled looking a little punch drunk. 

Bog reluctantly rolled off of her, both of them moaning as their bodies separated. Bog reached for her and Marianne curled into him happily, snuggling close to his warmth. 

Bog squeezed her shoulders, kissing her forehead, then her nose, each of her eyes before his lips sweetly kissed her lips. Marianne smiled snuggling close and kissing his chest. 

“I think I like strip solitaire,” Marianne mumbled against his chest stroking her nose against the hair that nestled in the middle of his chest. 

Bog grinned. “Wait till I teach you strip charades...now that's fun” 

Marianne giggled giving him a playful smack on the chest. 

“Do all the games you know require stripping?” 

Bog chuckled. “Yep, I'm afraid so.” 

Lying cuddled against each other, fully spent, they both drifted off. It wasn't until there was a hard knock on their door that either of them stirred. Bog muttered, “Who the hell is that?” 

Marianne wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. “Ignore them, maybe they'll go away.” 

They both tried to ignore it but the knock came again accompanied by a voice that was clearly Sunny's. “Hey, you guys in there?” 

Both Bog and Marianne sat up straight. Together they both yelped. 

“THE PARTY!”


End file.
